A brushless direct current motor is a type of direct current motor. Since the brushless direct current motor has high power density, high efficiency, compact structure, low maintenance cost and easy control, it has been used widely in industry field.
The brushless direct current motor includes a stator and a rotor on which a coil is wound. According to a different number of coils wound on the rotor, there are three types of brushless direct current motors, i.e., a 1H bridge brushless direct current motor, a 2H bridge brushless direct current motor and a three-phase brushless direct current motor. The rotor of the 1H bridge brushless direct current motor has only one coil, each terminal of which is powered by a half-bridge circuit composed of two power switching devices connected in series, wherein the coil and two half-bridge circuits for supplying power to the two terminals of the coil form one “H” configuration, and thus the 1H bridge brushless direct current motor obtains its name. The rotor of the 2H bridge brushless direct current motor has two coils, and each terminal of each coil is powered by a half-bridge circuit composed of two power switching devices connected in series, wherein the two coils and four half-bridge circuits for supplying power to respective terminals of the two coils form two “H” configurations, and thus the 2H bridge brushless direct current motor obtains its name. The rotor of the three-phase brushless direct current motor includes three phase coils connected in star arrangement (also referred to as A phase coil, B phase coil and C phase coil), wherein a terminal of each of the three phase coils is connected to a common point that is referred to as a star point.
The brushless direct current motor further includes a driving apparatus for driving rotation of the rotor. At present, the driving apparatus designed for a particular type of brushless direct current motor can not drive other types of brushless direct current motors. Specifically, the driving apparatus designed for the three-phase brushless direct current motor am not drive the 1H bridge brushless direct current motor and the 2H bridge brushless direct current motor, the driving apparatus designed for the 1H bridge brushless direct current motor am not drive the three-phase brushless direct current motor and the 2H bridge brushless direct current motor, and the driving apparatus designed for the 2H bridge brushless direct current motor can not drive the 1H bridge brushless direct current motor and the three-phase brushless direct current motor.